


The Second Calling

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [4]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets a call from his ex and Peter misunderstands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This just sorta happened. It's really shit.

Balthazar was awoken from his peaceful slumber by Mumford and Sons. Initial confusion was replaced with resentment as he realised his phone was ringing. He reluctantly reached out from under the thin duvet to answer it. Too tired to check the name on the screen, he pressed the green button and put it against his ear. "Yeah." He sleepily croaked.

A quiet "Balth" came from the other side.

"Um. Hi, Damien." The shock woke him slightly and he shuffled up against the headboard. "Why- why are you calling?"

"Cleo told me to watch Ben's videos and they reminded me why I liked you so much. Then I saw the shit-storm with Pedro and figured if I wanted you back now's the time." He seemed almost reluctant to admit it, speaking with conviction all the same.

"Sorry," Balthazar said after a few moments of stunned radio silence. "I can't."

"I know long distance is hard but it's possible. Beatrice and Ben managed it and I'm planning on doing this exchange thing for a while with your uni so I'll be over there for a bit. Maybe we could catch up and see what happens."

"No, I meant I can't because I'm not single." Balthazar snapped out of his stupor, suddenly realised what was happening. 

"But the videos-"

"Peter's my boyfriend." Balthazar confidently cut his ex off.

"What? But you both stormed out." Confusion resonated in his voice.

"We made up." He stated simply.

"Are you sure that's smart? You gave up on him before; saw sense."

"No. This is the most wise decision I've ever made." Balthazar smiled to himself.

"Fine."

"Plus, you don't want someone who's hung up on someone else. This is better for you."

"I never asked; is Peter the reason we ended the first two times?" Damien hesitated to ask.

Balthazar laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"While I think you can do better, it's probably best that you didn't leave me thinking I had a chance again."

"I don't." Balthazar said quietly but confidently.

"Don't what?"

"Think I can do better than Pete." Of course that line was when Peter walked into his room. He paused, confusion and hurt spread over his face and he retreated.

"Shit. Gotta go." Balthazar quickly hung up and followed his boyfriend out his bedroom. "Pete." He grabbed the blonde's arm before he reached the front door.

"What? You want to tell me you think you can do better as well?" He snapped.

Balthazar glanced to the couch where Ben's attention was caught on them. "Let's go back into my room to talk about this."

Instead, Peter dragged him through the front door and sat down on the steps outside. Balthazar sat down next to him. "It's not what you think, okay? You caught the tail end of a sentence."

"Wha-"

"I said I didn't think I can do better. I said 'I don't', he said 'don't what' and I said 'think I can do better'."

"But you can. I'm a mess and you're Balthy. You're perfect and I have so many imperfections."

"No you don't. You need to stop with all this self-hatred. You're a great guy. Why would I have been in love with you for five years is you weren't?"

"Maybe you felt like you should be." Peter suggested.

"What?" Balthazar furrowed his brows.

"Like it started and you figured that meant you would for a long time."

"I'm not some masochist. I wish I hadn't had to suffer through so much unrequited love. But I'd rather unrequited love than none at all." He sang the last part, reaching out for his boyfriend's hand. "You've done some shit stuff but you're still a good guy. I love your imperfections. Pete, you're THE guy for me. I need you to understand that."

"You could still do better."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. I have what I want." He leaned his head against the larger boy's shoulder, leaning into his warmth.

"I have what I want too." Peter leaned in too, squeezing his boyfriend's hand a little more tightly.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Peter piped up and said "who was on the phone anyway?"

"Damien. He saw Ben's last video and called to ask me if it could be third time lucky." Balthazar said mockingly.

"Really?" Peter laughed through his hidden worry.

"Yeah. Of course I said that'd be a stupid idea. Then he asked me if you were the reason we've broken up twice."

"Am I?"

"Of course. How could I be with someone who loves me much more than I love them?" Balthazar said as if it were simple.

"Thought you'd rather unrequited love than none at all?"

"Only when its me doing the loving." He laughed. "Or maybe that's just with you."

The blonde just laughed.

"Tell me if I'm ever coming off too strong, yeah? I don't want to scare you off." Balthazar voiced cautiously. 

"There's nothing you can say to scare me off. I love you as much as you love me." Peter assured.

"Doubt it. You've got five years to catch up on."

"You think this is a recent thing? I've loved you since long before the apology party." Peter spoke with confidence.

"Yeah?"

"I just didn't know what to do about it."

"You finally did it."

"If only I hadn't had to fuck up before I got the courage."

"By now, I don't really care how it happened." Balthazar laughed awkwardly.

"There's no way to tell you how much I love you." Peter sang, slightly out of tune.

Balthazar sang back. "You're the one for me and I know it might seem cheesy."

They shared a few quick kisses before heading back into the flat, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for this series, leave a comment of hit me up on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot


End file.
